On and on
by Florescence-sky
Summary: - ¿Recuerdan ese campamento al que fuí hace seis años? Bueno… tal vez haya omitido un par de cosas importantes en la historia que les conté.- Comentó Hizashi. - ¿Qué tipo de cosas importantes estamos hablando?- Inquirió Shôta con una ceja alzada. (O en el que Hizashi en un niño elegido y Shôta no lo sabe). EraserMic AU Crossover con Digimon Adventure Tri


**On and on**

EraserMic AU Crossover con Digimon Adventure Tri

 **Resumen**

\- ¿Recuerdan ese campamento al que fuí hace seis años? Bueno… tal vez haya omitido un par de cosas importantes en la historia que les conté... - Comentó Hizashi, llevándose un pedazo de brócoli a la boca, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas importantes estamos hablando?- Inquirió Shôta con una ceja alzada.

... O en el que Hizashi en un niño elegido y Shôta no lo sabe.

 **Advertencias** Shonen-ai de EraserMic AU. Spoilers de toda la temporada de Digimon Adventure Tri, sobretodo de la primera parte.

* * *

 **On and on**

 **Capítulo 1**

by Florescence-sky

.

.

.

\- Acabo de desperdiciar tres horas irrecuperables de mi vida.- Reprochó Shôta con un mohín desinteresado al salir de la función.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No estuvo tan mala! - Hizashi volteó hacia Tensei y Nemuri en busca de apoyo- ¿Verdad?

\- Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. - Tensei rió mientras arrojaba el envoltorio vacío de sus palomitas en un cesto.

\- Conociendo los gustos de Hirashi, es razonable.- Secundo Nemuri, sin despegar la vista de su celular.

\- Ustedes chicos si que tienen mal gusto.- Se quejó Hizashi haciendo un puchero.

\- Creo que es al revés.- Le retrucó Shôta con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia .

\- Eeeeeeeh.

Hizashi tenido que insistirles bastante, sobretodo a Shôta, para que aceptaran ir ese domingo al cine con él. Pero había valido la pena. Con la temporada de exámenes, hace tiempo que no salían todos juntos. Así que, aunque se quejaran, Hirashi sabía que se habían divertido.

Revisó su celular para ver la hora y le sorprendió encontrar varias llamadas perdidas de Yamato, y una de Takeru. El concierto en el que iba a tocar knife of Day, el grupo de Yamato, ya tendría que haber empezado ¿Habría sucedido algo?. Hizashi intentó devolverles las llamadas mientras paseaban por el centro comercial dirigiéndose al patio de comidas. Ninguno de los dos contestaba.

\- ¿Pasó algo?- Shôta inquirió, alzando una ceja y reduciendo el paso para estar a su altura. Nemuri y Tensei iban un poco más adelante, enfrascados en su conversación.

\- No lo sé. Yamato estuvo llamándome durante la función, pero tenía el celular silenciado y no lo escuché. Y ahora no me contesta.- Explicó Hizashi probando ahora con con el número de Takeru, pero sin recibir respuesta tampoco. Shôta lo estudió con la mirada pensativa unos segundos.

\- ¿Es ese chico rubio que es un año mayor que nosotros? ¿El que conociste, junto a esos otros chicos, en ese campamento?

\- Sí...

Hizashi le había explicado, vagamente, como se había conocido con los otros niños elegidos, obviando por supuesto, todo lo referente al digimundo. Aunque casi todos iban a la misma escuela, salvo Hikari y Takeru que estaban en otro edificio, Hizashi no compartía clase con ninguno. Es por eso que Shôta, Nemuri y Tensei, que sí eran sus compañeros, sólo habían interactuado un par de veces con ellos. A Hizashi le gustaban las cosas de esa manera. A pesar de conocerse desde hace ya tres años, Hizashi todavía no sentía la confianza suficiente para contarles sobre los Digimons. Eran buenos amigos, Hizashi lo sabía. Pero, muy en el fondo, temía la reacción que pudieran tener. Hizashi no tenía pruebas de nada, más que un digivice inactivo y una vieja fotografía. Y el simple hecho de pensar de que pudieran burlarse (de que Shôta no le creyera), era algo que no podía soportar.

\- ¿Intentaste llamar a su casa?- Shôta interrumpió su tren de pensamientos, con un tono desinteresado que a Hizashi le pareció algo forzado.

\- Se suponía que tocaría en un concierto hace una hora. Pero ni él ni Takeru contestan- Explicó Hizashi, buscando el número de Sora en su lista de contactos. Tal vez ella sabría algo.

\- ¿Vieron eso?- Los interrumpió Tensei, señalando la pantalla de televisión del patio de comidas. Había un murmullo tenso en la gente sentada en las mesas. Hizashi enfocó su atención a las noticias preocupado. "Una criatura no identificada vista en Odaiba" Indicaba un cartel rojo, junto con varias escenas de la ciudad destrozada. Hizashi se quedó sin aire al ver la escena, grabada con un celular al parecer, de un gran insecto rojo estrellándose contra un edificio. Era un Kuwagamon, no había duda. La comprensión golpeó a Hizashi con fuerza, dejándolo pasmado.

\- ¿...Hizashi?

\- ¿He...? - Volteó a ver a Shôta, que le miraba con una contenida mueca de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por las noticias?- Tensei se les unió. Hizashi no sabía qué decir, la situación lo estaba superando.

\- ...No logra contactarse con un amigo.- explicó exasperado Shôta al ver que Hizashi no respondía.

\- Dicen que hay interferencia con las comunicaciones.

\- ¿Estás bién? Estás muy pálido.- Inquirió hacia él, Nemuri.

\- Y-yo… - Hizashi no lo estaba. Sentía su corazón bombeando con fuerza en su pecho y tenía la respiración agitada. Había un Kuwagamon suelto en la ciudad. Probablemente Yamato ya se había enterado y por eso estaba tratando de contactarse con él. Lo más seguro es que todos estuvieran tratando de reunirse. No podía quedarse allí teniendo un ataque de pánico. ¡Tenía que ir también!.

\- Tengo que irme ¡Los veo después!.- En un impulso, Hizashi echó a correr fuera del patio de comidas, dejando los reclamos de sus amigos atrás. No se le escapó la leve nota de alarma en la voz de Shôta, al insistirle que volviera y que no hiciera nada imprudente. Respiró hondo mientras esquivaba a la gente en dirección hacia una de las salidas, intentando calmarse y pensar con claridad. Traía suficiente dinero para un taxi, así que tomaría uno e iría lo más cerca que pudiera de las zonas atacadas. No tenía idea cómo se encargarían del Kuwagamon sin sus digimons, esperaba que Kôshiro encontrara alguna forma de traerlos también. Tanteó su digivice fielmente sujeto en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de sólo pensar que volvería a ver a Dorumon.

\- ¿Yamada Hizashi-san?- Un hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros lo interceptó antes de llegar a la parada de taxis. Hizashi se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró con desconfianza. -¿Sí? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?.

\- Lo estábamos buscando. Venga con nosotros.- Había dos hombres más, saliendo de un auto negro detrás de él. Todos vestidos igual y con el mismo semblante serio.

\- Disculpe, pero estoy apurado. - Hizashi tragó nervioso, dando un paso atrás con sospecha.

\- ¿Reconoce a estos digimons? - Le mostraron una tablet, con la filmación de lo que parecía Kuwagamon luchando contra otro digimon. Joder, era el Greymon de Tai. Hizashi contuvo el aliento ante la realización.

\- Necesitamos que nos ayude a controlar la situación. Lo llevaremos junto a sus otros compañeros. Suba al auto, por favor.

Hizashi vaciló. No podía negar que desconocía el paradero de sus amigos y que le estaban ahorrando vagar por la ciudad en busca de ellos, pero aún así la situación era demasiado conveniente para ser verdad. Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era Shôta, que lo llamaba desde la entrada del centro comercial. Se veía algo agitado mientras se acercaba, seguido por Nemuri y Tensei. Si lo alcanzaban, tardaría mucho en convencerlos de que no estaba haciendo una locura y lo dejaran irse.

\- Bien. Pero vayámonos ahora.- Accedió, casi sin creer que prefería subirse a un auto con completos extraños, que enfrentar a sus amigos. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero, obligándose a no ver atrás. El ruido de las puertas cerrándose amortiguó el bullicio del exterior. Los hombres se apresuraron a arrancar y pronto estuvieron serpenteando por las calles a una alta velocidad.

\- ¿A dónde estamos yendo?- Cuestionó acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba seguro que iban más rápido de lo reglamentario.

\- Los Digimons fueron vistos en el aeropuerto de Haneda. Sus otros compañeros ya están siendo escoltados hacia allí también.- Contestó con tono neutral el hombre a su lado.

\- ¿Y... Quiénes son ustedes?.- Para su frustración, Hizashi no recibió respuesta. Se encogió en el asiento, con un montón de preguntas atoradas en su garganta. Su celular vibraba tanto por las llamadas de sus tres amigos, que parecía que iba a empezar a convulsionar. Sus expresiones preocupadas y la voz consternada de Shôta seguían resonando en su cabeza. Hasta ese día, había logrado mantenerlos a raya de esa parte de su vida. Pero después de semejante escena, dudaba poder inventar una excusa creíble. Joder, tendría que explicarles todo tarde o temprano.

Tardaron más de dos horas en llegar. Todas las calles estaban cortadas y la gente del aeropuerto estaba siendo evacuada. Ya era de noche cuando Hizashi pudo bajar del vehículo. Corrió por el estacionamiento, guiándose por los destrozos y los ruidos de la estruendosa batalla. Divisó a varios de sus compañeros a lo lejos, dividiéndose en grupos para ir tras otros dos Kuwagamon más, que Hizashi no había notado antes. Garurumon se encargaba solo del último, mientras Tai socorría a Agumon dentro del cráter que se había hecho tras su caída segundos antes. Su pecho se encogió al reconocer, entre Palmón y Gomamon, el pelaje purpúreo y cola esponjosa de Dorumon.

\- ¡Dorumon!- Lo llamó Hizashi, casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo que le había llevado llegar hasta allí. Joder, debería hacer ejercicio más seguido.

\- ¡Hizashi! - Doru se arrojó a sus brazos sin miramientos como siempre, pero el impacto de su peso no fué tan fuerte como lo recordaba. ¿Se había encogido, acaso? O tal vez era Hizashi quién había crecido. -Te extrañé mucho...

\- Yo también.- Se mantuvieron abrazados unos segundos. Hizashi hundiéndose en el pomposo y suave pelaje de Doru, con su característico aroma a hierba recién cortada. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de felicidad antes de poder escurrirlas con la manga de su sudadera.

Los sobresaltó el grito de Yamato, Garurumon estaba teniendo problemas en manejar la batalla él sólo. Hizashi sacó su digivice y lo levantó sobre su cabeza. La última vez que habían hecho una evolución había sido hace seis años. Esperaba no haber perdido la habilidad. Se concentró en la figura de Doru corriendo hacia la pelea y se imaginó traspasándole la fuerza que necesitaba. Sintió su digivice emitir un calor nostálgico y en segundos Dorumon había digievolucionado a Dorugamon. Hizashi suspiró aliviado. No les tomó mucho tiempo mantener a raya la situación. Aún así, la manera en que los Kuwagamon desaparecían en un remolino de datos cuando se los derrotaba era muy extraña. El último de ellos, incluso había sido arrastrado por una enorme garra negra desde una de las zonas distorsionadas.

\- ¿Qué fué eso?- Cuestionó Yamato impresionado.

\- No lo sé- Kôshiro negó con su cabeza y fué por su laptop. Se reunieron todos en una ronda, junto a sus digimons. Faltaban Mimi y Joe. Gomamon tampoco estaba. Hizashi se desplomó en el suelo con Dorumon encima. Estaba agotado. Aunque habían sido sólo un par de horas, sentía como si hubiera estado con el asunto de los kuwagamon todo el día.

\- ¿...Terminó?- Sora parecía escéptica de que todo se resolviera tan espontáneamente.

\- Me alegra que pudiéramos vencerlos.- Suspiró Takeru.

\- Sí, pero mira.- Kôshiro señaló detrás de él y Hizashi contuvo el aliento. Varias zonas del aeropuerto habían sido destruidas. Parecía como si un terremoto hubiera arrasado con todo.

\- Han habido muchos daños…- Un tenso silencio se extendió entre ellos. Habían hombres con trajes negros movilizándose a su alrededor. Tai tenía una expresión angustiada, mientras aferraba a Agumon entre sus brazos. Yamato le lanzaba miradas preocupadas cada tanto.

Un ambiente denso se formó entre ellos mientras discutían sobre los hombres de traje y cómo se habían encargado de trasladarlos a todos hasta allí. Por fortuna, pensó Hizashi, la atmósfera mejoró cuando Mimi llegó y empezó a repartir dulces de forma despreocupada.

\- Y ahora ¿Cómo volveremos a nuestras casas?.-

Esa, pensó Hizashi, era una excelente pregunta.

* * *

\- Ufff…- Hizashi se recostó en la camioneta, en la que estaban siendo llevados a sus casas, con agotamiento. Habían acordado reunirse al día siguiente después de clases, para poder hablar sobre lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hizashi?- Sora se volteó hacia él. No estaban tan apretados ahora que algunos habían bajado en sus respectivos hogares.

\- Dejé a mis amigos sin explicarles nada. Tengo miles de llamadas perdidas de ellos, van a matarme mañana.- Hizashi bufó de nuevo, guardando su celular en su sudadera. Tenía algunas llamadas y mensajes de sus padres también. Al parecer, Shôta los había advertido de su desaparición. Hizashi no podía culparlo, había huído enloquecido en un auto con gente sospechosa, era normal preocuparse.

\- Son esos chicos de tu clase, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Tai, mientras revisaba los mensajes en su teléfono. Hizashi suspiró. ¿En verdad se habían visto tan pocas veces entre ellos?

\- Sí… No sé qué excusa inventar para salir de ésta.- Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos unos segundos y luego volvieron hacia Hirashi. Yamato fué el que tomó la palabra.

\- Podrías, ya sabes, decirles la verdad- Comentó resuelto. Hizashi sabía que dirían eso. Pero no era tan fácil como lo hacían parecer.

\- Tal vez… Es que, después de todo esto, no sé cómo van a tomárselo.- Un silencio incómodo se extendió en el ambiente. Los destrozos de la ciudad no habían dejado una buena impresión sobre los Digimons.

\- Bueno, si necesitas algo, puedes contar con nosotros- Sora le empujó con su hombro de forma amistosa. Los demás chicos también le sonrieron dándole ánimos.

\- Gracias.- Hizashi sonrió, sus ojos brillando con emoción. Estaba agradecido de tener tan buenos amigos, todos ellos. Hizashi haría lo posible por explicarles la situación lo mejor que pudiera. Era decisión de Shôta, Tensei y Nemuri de cómo reaccionar. No había nada que Hizashi pudiera hacer al respecto.

La camioneta dobló en una esquina y estacionó. Era el turno de Hizashi de bajar. Alzó a Dorumon, que estaba medio dormido en sus brazos, y salió a la frescura de la noche. Se despidió con una sonrisa y procedió a intentar abrir la puerta de su casa, sin que se le cayera Doru en el proceso.

\- ¡Hizashi Yamada! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?- No había terminado de entrar, cuando su madre bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia él. Su padre la seguía a un ritmo más lento. Hizashi les dedicó su mejor mirada de cachorro, intentando reducir el daño. Sería una larga noche.

* * *

Hizashi salió más temprano de lo acostumbrado ese día. Sabía que estaba usando como excusa el hecho que Tai iría a ver a Nishijima-sensei antes de clases esa mañana (y que se reunirían con él para ver qué había podido averiguar). Lo que no quería era encontrarse con Shôta o los otros en el camino. Era consciente de que los estaba evitando. Pero, en su defensa, había dormido muy poco la noche anterior por la larga charla que había tenido con sus padres. No es que estuvieran enojados, Hizashi había estado envuelto en cosas más peligrosas antes, pero había tenido que explicarles todo lo sucedido. Afortunadamente, Dorumon había sido recibido como un familiar más. Su madre lo había llenado de comida esa mañana, alegando que el pobre no tenía la oportunidad de comer un desayuno balanceado todos los días. Tendría que estar atento en que no lo engordara demasiado.

\- ¿Éstas son horas de llegar Yamada?- Hizashi se encogió en la entrada del salón. Se le había hecho más tarde de lo esperado, mientras hablaba con Tai y los demás.

\- Disculpe, Kaji-sensei.- No tuvo que mirar para sentir la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos todo el trayecto hasta su asiento. Hizashi no le había devuelto las llamadas, así que no habían sabido nada de él hasta ese momento. Probablemente habían enloquecido al no verlo allí esa mañana. Hizashi sintió una punzada de culpa.

\- Siéntese rápido, ya empezamos con la lección.- Se apresuró en acomodarse y la clase retomó su ritmo tranquilo.

La mañana pasó lenta para Hizashi. El cansancio le había pasado factura, provocando que dormitara la mitad de las clases. Aunque, parte era debido a que había estado teniendo especial cuidado de no cruzar miradas con ninguno de sus amigos, en especial con la de Shôta, la cual no dejaba de taladrarle desde su banco. En un cambio de asignatura, una pelota de papel le rebotó en la cara. Lo había tomado desprevenido, ya que se estaba medio dormido. Lo recogió del piso, mirando a Shôta sin entender. Éste le devolvió una férrea mirada antes de hacerle señas de que lo abriera. Desenvolvió el papel, tenía una nota escrita que decía "Nos juntaremos en el almuerzo para hablar. Ni se te ocurra intentar escapar". Hizashi soltó una risita. "No planeaba escaparme de todas maneras. Estaré ahí ; ) " escribió debajo y le arrojó el papel de vuelta. Shôta se tomó unos segundos para leerlo y le asintió. Pudo ver el alivio de Tensei y Nemuri un par de bancos más adelante.

\- ¿Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje al celular, ¿sabes?- Hizashi le reprochó a Shôta al sonar la campana, mientras se estiraba en su silla. Le había quedado el cuello duro, de estar durmiendo todo la mañana en la misma posición.

\- ¿Lo dices después de haber estado ignorando todos nuestros mensajes y llamadas desde ayer?- Lo cortó el pelinegro con un sarcasmo mordaz en su voz.

\- Entiendo, entiendo. ¡Lo siento! No tenía la intención de preocuparlos. Las cosas se complicaron y, cuando llegué a casa, ya era muy tarde para llamarlos- Se defendió con las manos en alto.

\- ¿Qué fué lo te que pasó? ¡Saliste corriendo como un loco! ¿Quienes eran esos tipos que te llevaron?- Tensei se les unió junto a Narumi. Ambos lanzando preguntas a la vez. Hizashi tragó duro, pensando en cómo haría para contarles todo sin sonar como un loco.

\- ¡Bien, bien! Les contaré todo, pero primero busquemos un lugar tranquilo para hablar ¿De acuerdo?- Hizashi intentó calmarlos mientras sacaba su almuerzo de su mochila.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Vieron las noticias esta mañana? - Comenzaron unas compañeras un par de bancos delante de ellos. Hizashi se tensó.

\- Sí, fue increíble.¡Parecía una película!- Les respondió Tensei animado.

\- ¿Vieron cómo quedó el aeropuerto?.- Continuó otro de ellos.

\- Dijeron que se cancelaron los viajes por toda la semana.- Comentó Nemuri.

\- Esos monstruos son un horror.- Comentó otro. Hizashi ya no podía oír más. Empezó a hacerles señas a sus amigos para irse, pero estos parecían distraídos con la conversación.

\- ¿Qué están esperando para exterminarlos?

\- ¿Te imaginas si se extienden como una plaga?

\- ¡No hablen así de lo que no saben! - Hirashi golpeó ambas manos en su pupitre al mismo tiempo que se levantó arrastrando la silla con furia. Un silencio tenso le siguió a su exabrupto. Otra vez, podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos sobre él. No era para nada normal en Hizashi, que siempre intentaba llevarse bien con todo el mundo, gritar de esa manera. Pero, cuando se trataba de los digimons, no podía evitarlo. Tomó su almuerzo y se encaminó hacia fuera del salón hacia el patio.

\- ¡Hizashi!- Sintió la voz de Shôta llamándolo por detrás. Suprimió el impulso de salir corriendo y esta vez, aminoró el paso para que le pudiera dar alcance.

\- ¿Qué está mal contigo? - Le demandó saber Shôta, jalandolo del brazo para detenerlo. Hizashi le devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué decir.

\- Has estado raro desde ayer ¿Qué te sucede?. - Le reclamó Nemuri llegando hasta ellos.

\- Todos cálmense. Vayamos a sentarnos- Tensei intentó aligerar el ambiente.

Se sentaron los cuatro en una zona apartada del patio. Comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos en silencio. Joder, lo había empeorado todo, se lamentó Hizashi.

\- ¿Y bien?- Inquirió Shôta, con tono mordaz.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Bufó Hizashi a la defensiva.

\- Podrías empezar explicandonos lo que pasó. - Comenzó Shôta con tono duro. Si bien, solía irritarse cuando Hizashi era más ruidoso de lo normal, nunca habían peleado en serio. Era la primera vez que Hizashi lo hacía enojar de verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no respondiste nuestras llamadas? Tu mamá dijo que no habías vuelto ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! - Lo secundo Tensei, que usualmente era muy despreocupado. Incluso Nemuri, que nunca tomaba nada en serio, tenía una expresión seca. ¿Cómo había hecho para estropear las cosas de esa manera en tan sólo un día? Pensó Hizashi abatido. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse. La única alternativa que le quedaba era ser franco… que algún santo lo ayudara.

\- Yo… Estuve en el aeropuerto de Haneda anoche.- Hizashi sintió como el peso de sus palabras caía en sus amigos.

\- Hizashi, ese lugar era muy peligroso.- Tensei protestó.

\- Lo sé. Era un desastre cuando llegué.

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí?- Cuestionó Nemuri sorprendida.

\- ¿Es por ese chico Yamato?- Ésta vez Shôta no intentó ocultar el desprecio en su voz.

\- Bueno, algo así. Él tiene que ver bastante en esto. Pero no es la cuestión.

\- ¿Cuál si lo es, entonces?- Nemuri bufó un tanto irónica.

\- ¿Recuerdan ese campamento al que fuí hace seis años? Bueno… tal vez haya omitido un par de cosas importantes en la historia que les conté…- Comentó Hizashi, llevándose un pedazo de brócoli a la boca, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas importantes estamos hablando?- Inquirió Shôta con una ceja alzada. A esta altura, parecía que ladraba más que hablar y no había tocado su almuerzo desde que se habían sentado.

\- Varios de los que fuimos a ese campamento, de alguna manera, terminamos perdidos en el mundo de esos digimons.- Hizashi soltó abruptamente. Sintió la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de sus amigos. Bajó la vista y jugó con unos huevos de su almuerzo. Ya estaba hecho, no podía volver atrás. Así que, sonriendo con amargura, continuó hablando.- Nos llaman "niños elegidos" porque cada uno de nosotros tiene un compañero Digimon. Y cada vez que hay un problema con el Digimundo, como el de ayer, somos nosotros los que vamos a arreglarlo, por así decirlo.

Los miró a los ojos a cada uno. Hizashi se reiría de sus caras de estupefacción, si no fuera porque no quería arruinar la seriedad de su confesión. Se concentró en Shôta, el cual tenía una expresión pasmada, y prosiguió.

\- Yamato también tiene un compañero digimon. Cuando vi sus llamadas perdidas y las noticias del ataque de ese Kuwagamon, supe que todos se estaban reuniendo. Yo...Ignoré todas sus llamadas a propósito, lo siento. No sabía cómo explicarles esto sin mentirles. - Hizashi bajó nuevamente los ojos a su comida. Se mordió los labios nervioso.

\- ¿...Y esos tipos de negro?- Musitó Tensei, después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

\- Err... no tenemos idea quiénes son. Pero al parecer sabían dónde estábamos y qué estaba pasando, nos llevaron a todos al aeropuerto enseguida.

\- ¿Por qué estos Digimons están atacando la ciudad?- Inquirió Shôta con voz baja pero firme. Hizashi bufó, esa era una buena pregunta.

\- Tampoco lo sabemos. Y realmente es un problema. Esos Kuwagamons eran más fuertes de lo que debían y estaban descontrolados. A penas pudimos contenerlos y eso que peleamos de a par.

\- Es más que un problema. Son un completo peligro. Destruyeron la ciudad, Hizashi.- Le reclamó Shôta con dureza.

\- Lo sé. Estuve ahí para verlo de primera mano, ¿sabes?- Le respondió Hizashi en el mismo tono ácido. Shôta no se amedrentó, pero sus hombros tuvieron un leve tic. Hizashi sintió un aguijonazo de culpa y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Suavizó su tono antes de continuar. - Los Digimons no son malos. Algo está causando estos ataques y lo vamos a encontrar. Mientras tanto, bueno, sólo nos queda hacer lo que podamos para mantenerlos controlados.

\- Entiendes que eso es muy peligroso, ¿verdad?- Esta vez fué Nemuri quién tomó la palabra.

\- ¡Ya lo sé!. Pero a esta altura, no tenemos otra opción. Somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo...

Otro silencio incómodo cortó el aire. Hizashi no podía culparlos por estar tan tensos, después de los incidentes del día anterior. En el fondo, lamento no haberles contado esto antes. Si hubiera sido menos cobarde, ellos no tendrían ahora una imagen tan mala de los Digimons. La campana sonó y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas sin decir nada.

\- Sé que no es algo fácil de procesar. Así que no me voy a ofender si necesitan tomarse un tiempo para asimilarlo o lo que sea - Les dijo Hizashi en el camino de regreso, con una sonrisa forzada.

Retomaron el resto de las clases con calma, aunque Hizashi podía sentir cierta tensión implícita entre ellos. Bufó desganado garabateando en su cuaderno. Otra vez, no había nada más que él pudiera hacer, salvo esperar que todo se solucionara.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

* Laptop: Notebook.

* Celular: Móvil.

* Kôshiro y Mimi son de primer año y van a la misma clase. Sora, Tai y Mei son de segundo y van también juntos. Yamato va a otra clase, pero está en segundo también. Hikaru y Takeru son los más chicos y va a otro edificio.

* Hizashi, Shôta, Nemuri Y Tensei van a primer año, pero diferente clase de Mimi y Kôshiro.

* Dorumon es un digimon existente, lo pueden buscar en google.

* Todo transcurre un día Domingo.

* Ratin T por las dudas.

 **Notas finales**

Bueno, no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos me va a tomar, pero no planeo hacerla demasiado larga. Éste capítulo es más bien introductorio, pero espero que les haya parecido entretenido. Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
